


You Brought Me Home

by VoidCharlynch



Series: An unlikely pairing. [3]
Category: WWE
Genre: F/F, Fluff, because i’m so happy they returned and my girls are a tag team now, charsuka, softies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidCharlynch/pseuds/VoidCharlynch
Summary: Charlotte had been out of action for a while, but Asuka brought her home.
Relationships: Charlotte/Kana | Asuka
Series: An unlikely pairing. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912651
Kudos: 3





	You Brought Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> The summary sucks, but this is just fluff really, kinda. I’m so happy she’s back, and they’re tag champs! Holy shitttt. Here for it. Anyways, enjoy this short fic. It’s been a while since I wrote for them.

Charlotte had been out of action due to an injury for months. Being at home instead of the ring, where she knew she belonged, was agonising. The ring was really her home. She loved everything about being there. The adrenaline rush she got from fighting, her opponents, the roar of the crowd; which is why she was so frustrated being cooped up inside, recovering. Of course she was able to work out, but it wasn’t the same as wrestling. It didn’t give her the buzz she desired. It only gave her preparation. 

Which is why Asuka was somewhat thrilled Lana was taken out of the tag match. She knew Lana had worked hard. She really deserved the opportunity for the tag titles more than anybody, and Asuka felt guilt weighing on her shoulders for several days after Lana got hurt. She was instructed to find a new tag team partner for the match at TLC, and she had no idea who to pick. Nobody else was a perfect fit for the match. They’d been building up a storyline together against Shayna and Nia for a few weeks now, so saying Asuka was lost was an understatement. 

Except, Charlotte had finally been cleared for competition. They wanted to keep her off TV until the Royal Rumble, but Nia had written Charlotte of TV. Charlotte eliminated Shayna to win the Royal Rumble a year prior. So... surely Asuka could ask and perhaps Charlotte could come back earlier. It was only a month earlier, and she’d still be eligible for the Royal Rumble. 

“Really?!” Charlotte yelled excitedly when Asuka had asked her to be her partner. She loved the happiness her girlfriend displayed. Her lips curling into a wide smile and a twinkle lit up her crystal blue eyes. Asuka nodded her head eagerly, a small grunt slipping past her lips when Charlotte dived forward and wrapped her arms tightly around her, pressing soft but quick kisses all over her face. “I’d love to! Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Charlotte spoke, kisses being pressed to Asuka’s lips in between each ‘thank you’. 

Asuka was more than happy to have Charlotte as her partner. If she couldn’t have her newfound friend in Lana, she’d of course choose her girlfriend. 

That lead them to this moment. It’d been a long time they’d stood together in gorilla. Before Charlotte got hurt, she’d always be there before Asuka’s matches, and even after, and vice versa. Then when she wasn’t able to compete, Asuka had to stand alone. She blamed Charlotte’s absence before matches on her relatively bad luck. After she left, she lost her tag team partner and her title. She was able to get it back though, but she felt like she wasn’t doing very much with it, and it stung just a little bit. To her, Charlotte and her pre-match kisses were her good luck charm. She’d always be less nervous, more prepared, and felt like she could conquer the world with her queen by her side before hand. Of course, her run of bad luck wasn’t Charlotte’s fault, she’d never blame her girlfriend for it. She just found Charlotte to be her lucky charm, and then she was gone for a while, and then some. 

“I’m so excited. Nervous, but excited.” Charlotte whispered, though it wasn’t a whisper really. A loud whisper at that. Asuka could really see the excitement on her features. It was adorable. 

“Me too.” She responded, taking a moment to look over Charlotte’s form. She’d got new gear made just for this match, and a new robe. She was honestly breathtaking, Asuka thought. Her breath almost hitching in her throat as she eyed her admirably. “You look beautiful.” She said, her voice soft. It brought a blush to Charlotte’s cheeks and she stopped bouncing on the spot, opting to move closer to Asuka and cup the smaller woman’s cheeks with her hands. 

Glossed lips brushed over green, and before they could meet in a kiss, a voice broke them apart. 

“Lottie! Good luck in your match!” It was Ric, Charlotte’s father. Asuka was so caught up in Charlotte, she almost forgot he was here. Whoops. 

Charlotte gave Asuka an apologetic smile before turning towards Ric, his arms enveloping around his daughter in a tight embrace. She returned it, the pair of them beginning up a conversation, so Asuka took it upon herself to get a few more stretches in. This was a big match, a title match, one she was looking forward to. 

After a few minutes, she stopped just as Ric and Charlotte turned their attention back over to her. He extended his hand out to Asuka, and a smile made its way onto her face as she shook his hand, relieved to have his... approval? 

“Good luck, Asuka. I’m looking forward to watching.” He said, the both of them shaking hands, Asuka responding with a soft ‘thank you’ before herself and Charlotte went back to preparing for her match which was up next. 

“Hey.” Charlotte mumbled, tugging on Asuka’s wrist and bringing their bodies closer together. She leaned down, their bodies flush against one another, planting her lips to Asuka’s in a chaste kiss. “Wanted my kiss.” She whispered against Asuka’s lips, leaning her head against hers. A soft chuckle escaped her lips and she shut her eyes, revelling in their final moments before their match. 

“I’ve missed this.” Asuka admitted quietly, her arms encasing around Charlotte’s waist to keep her close. She pushed her lips forward to meet Charlotte’s again, kissing her for slightly longer this time. “We’re gonna win.”

“Course we are. I’m The Queen and you’re The Empress of Tomorrow. There’s nobody better than us.” A hum made its way past Charlotte’s lips as she got into her regal, queen character, though she slipped back out of it for just a moment. “I love you, Asuka.” 

“I love you too.” Asuka responded, their lips meeting one last time before they pulled apart from one another, both of them ready to go out and compete. 

Charlotte pulled her robe on, doing up the button and watching Asuka all the while, a grin on her lips. She was thrilled to be teaming with her girlfriend. She’d missed being out in the ring so much, and now she was back, teaming with Asuka. It all felt like a dream. 

—

The match felt like it went by so quickly. The fans on the screens welcoming her home with cheers, Shayna and Nia burning holes in her with their glares, and Asuka dancing to her entrance music to start off with. 

She hadn’t missed a beat. Each move was timed perfectly, and she executed them the way she was supposed to. Then, just as quick as it began, it was over. Charlotte hitting Shayna with the natural selection for the victory. It was a slight shock. She’d just won the tag titles with her girlfriend. 

Tears pooled in her eyes and Asuka was running back into the ring, throwing her arms around Charlotte and hugging her tightly, whispering excitedly in her ear.

“You did it! We did it! We’re champions!” 

Smiles were bright on both faces, and it hit her once they’d been handed the titles. Charlotte was a champion again. Asuka was a double champion. It felt right, like this was supposed to be how it was all along. Looking over at how excited Asuka was, she felt herself getting more emotional. They did it. 

They’d made their way to the back after celebrating for a while, and she finally let her emotions get the better of her when she was out of the fan’s views. Tears streaming down her cheeks, her mascara running with it. 

Charlotte and Asuka sat together in gorilla, processing their victory. Charlotte had won many titles in her career, but she felt as though this one was on of the most important. She’d spent some time fighting against Asuka, and coming back after a long break as her tag partner and then winning the titles, was perfect to her. She just hoped she’d be able to have a good run with them, with her girlfriend. This had to be meaningful to her, to both of them. 

“I’m so proud of you.” Asuka whispered, nudging Charlotte’s knee with her own and laying her head down on her shoulder. All three belts were laid across their laps respectably. She turned her head, her lips pressing against the blonde’s shoulder as they gazed down at their titles. This was a huge moment. 

“Thank you for choosing me. This is so special, I... I had confidence in us winning, but I can’t believe it now that we’ve actually won.” Charlotte’s voice was quiet, and she turned to look at Asuka, who reached up to wipe away the remainder of the falling tears. She let her hand linger on Charlotte’s cheek, giving her a warm smile which got wider at the sound of her giggling. 

“You deserve it.” Asuka muttered back, moving impossibly closer to Charlotte and kissing her cheek. “Welcome back. Welcome home.”

Charlotte’s fingers ghosted over the title that was seated on her lap. She glanced over it once more before her gaze was fully on Asuka. A grin graced her mouth and she pushed her head forward, kissing Asuka on the lips for the third time that night. She didn’t want to break apart. She’d stay sitting there with Asuka the whole night if she could, but there was too many eyes watching. 

“You brought me back early. I’m so lucky.” 

Charlotte felt incredibly lucky. She’d never expected to be back until next year, and now she was, there was no way anything was pulling her away from her home again. She’d always be there, with Asuka in gorilla. Now she’d be able to accompany her to the ring every night. She won. Her home brought her home, and she couldn’t be any happier.


End file.
